international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE SummerSlam (2013)
SummerSlam 2013 is an upcoming a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by IWE that will take place on August 18, 2013. It will be held at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It will be the 26th annual SummerSlam event. Background :See man Professional wrestling SummerSlam will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on IWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the [[IWE Monday Night Raw (July 15, 2013)|July 15, 2013 episode of Raw]], new general manager Brad Maddox announced that he would allow IWE Champion Dustin Simpson to choose his own opponent for SummerSlam. Later in the night, after taking an informal poll of the live audience, he would choose Kody Brown. Also on the same episode, Rob Lesnar made his return when he attacked CM Punk. The following week on Raw, Paul Heyman accepted Punk's challenge for a match at SummerSlam on behalf of Lesnar. On the [[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (July 19, 2013)|July 19, 2013 episode of Smackdown]], Kevin McAlmond defeated World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio in a non-title match. However on the July 29 episode of Raw, Khristian also defeated Del Rio in a non-title match. To determine the next challenger for Del Rio's championship, new general manager Lynn Lehr decided to make a triple threat match between Khristian, McAlmond and the returning Rob Van Dam. The match ended with Khristian reversing McAlmond's attempt of an RKO into a backslide pin winning the match and becoming the new #1 contender for the title before being attacked by Del Rio. At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view on July 14, Damien Sandow won the Money in the Bank briefcase for a future World Heavyweight Championship shot, betraying his former tag team partner Mark Semmler in the process. Semmler attacked Sandow after the latter's loss to Khristian the following night on Raw. On the July 26 episode on SmackDown, while Sandow was facing Randy Orton in a singles match, Semmler would take his briefcase, causing Sandow to lose the match and search for his briefcase after. Rhodes would throw Sandow's briefcase into the Gulf of Mexico, and Sandow was unable to retrieve it because he cannot swim. It was announced on the August 5 episode of Raw after Rhodes gave back the briefcase and took the actual contract, that Semmler will face Sandow at SummerSlam. On the July 8 episode of Raw, after Kane defeated Khristian in a singles match, The Wyatt Family would appear to attack Kane, removing him from competing at the Money in the Bank match for the IWE Championship. The Wyatt Family would attack Kane again three weeks later on Raw after Kody Brown defeated Kane in a singles match. A week later on Raw, after Erick Rowan and Luke Harper defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay and Tensai) in a tag team match, Kane announced that he would face Bray Wyatt inside a "Ring of Fire" at SummerSlam. After AJ Lee retained her Divas Championship against Kaitlyn at Money in the Bank and later on cost Dolph Ziggler at winning the World Heavyweight Championship, Ziggler would break up with Lee the next night on Raw, causing her to distract Ziggler in his non-title rematch against Del Rio and leaving Big E Langston to attack him. On the July 29 episode of Raw, Kaitlyn would defeat Lee in a non-title match to stay in contention for the Divas Championship, but four days later on SmackDown, Lee would defeat Kaitlyn to retain the championship due to Layla interfering and protecting Lee. A week later on Smackdown, The Miz - the host of SummerSlam - announced that Kaitlyn and Ziggler would face Lee and Langston in a mix tag team match at the PPV. On the August 12 episode of Raw - as a result of their feud stemming from starring on Total Divas - Shannon challenged Crystal Gozelanski to a match at the PPV, which she accepted by slapping Natalya's face. On the same show, Rob Van Dam won a 20 man battle royal to win the right to challenge U.S. Champion Dean Ambrose for the title at the SummerSlam Kickoff Show, one hour prior to the PPV broadcast. Matches ; ; *'Kick-off show:' Rob Van Dam defeated Dean Ambrose © by disqualification for the IWE United States Championship *Bray Wyatt defeated Kane in a "Ring of Fire" Match *Mark Semmler defeated Damien Sandow *Alberto Del Rio © vs. Khristian for the World Heavyweight Championship *Shannon (w/Naomi & Cameron) vs. Crystal Gozelanski (w/Tierney Gozelanski and Eva Marie) *Rob Lesnar (w/Paul Heyman) defeated CM Punk in a No Disqualification match *Dolph Ziggler & Kaitlyn defeated Big E. Langston & AJ Lee *Kody Brown defeated Dustin Simpson © to win the IWE Championship *Kevin McAlmond defeated Kody Brown © to win the IWE Championship **This was his Money in the Bank Cash in Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *SummerSlam DVD release External links